Open-split interfacing conventionally utilizes a gas chromatography column with a flow restrictor connecting the column to a mass spectrometer. The gas chromatography (GC) column, must be at atmospheric pressure, and the mass spectrometer (MS) is operated at a high vacuum. A sweep gas must be introduced at the connection between the GC column and the MS to prevent the pumping of air into the MS. While open-split interfacing is known in the art, there are situations wherein immediate benefits would be obtained by connecting two other detectors with the mass spectrometer and capillary gas chromatograph. For example, in environmental gas chromatograph/mass spectrometer analyses, an electron capture detector could monitor chlorine, an NPD would monitor phosphorus, and the mass spectrometer would perform the traditional analyses.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved open-split interface for connecting a mass spectrometer and two other detectors with a capillary gas chromatograph.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an open-split interface for connecting a mass spectrometer with two other detectors in a capillary gas chromatograph which maintains good chromatographic performance.
A further object is to provide an open-split interface which utilizes two additional detectors on-line simultaneous and a mass spectrometer with a capillary gas chromatograph to increase reliability and accuracy of quantitative and qualitative analyses.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.